Hybrids Council: Rise of The Divine Dragon
by Lucifer 999 Morningstar
Summary: this is a story is a challenge where natsu and gray are shiped. natsu, gray and mira never make on to tenruo. how will this affect fairy tail and there on comeing future. find out in the story of THE DIVINE DRAGON
1. chapter One

@Snowflake1012: i challenge you to a dual!

@Lucifer999morningstar: what dual is that?

@Snowflake1012: i give the details you write the story.

@Lucifer999morningstar: well then

@Snowflake1012 and @Lucifer999morningstar: IT'S TIME TO D-D-D-DUEL!

this story was a challenge from @Snowflake1012 so the story line with natsu and gray shiped was not my idea anything else is from the mind of the devil himself. so check her out if you what and like the best duel... i mean writer win.

"people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail in any way

NDGFNDGFNDGFNDGFND

it was a normal day at fairy tail except it wasn't there was a week until the s-class trails and natsu and his buddy happy were on there

way to the guild afther completing another mission.

"Whyyyyyy"

"what is wrong with you happy"

" i am tried of walking"

"your tired! i am the one walking your sitting on my head"

"your the one who wouldn't take the train"natsu beagn to get a sick look on his face " i will not ride that metal death trap"

"even if gray is on it"

natsu started blush a light pink"shut up you fur ball!" natsu shouted as he set him ablaze after that natsu began to get hungry. he found some mushrooms and decided to eat them.

"hey happy what some of this"

"no i just what some fish"

natsu just picked up some and began to eat them.

"didn't erza tell you to stop eating any thing you find "

"it'll be fine what she doesn't know what hurt us" natsu said.

/two hours later\\\

"Where finaly here natsu" happy said but got no response

"natsu.?" happy said/ask as he looked at him and noticed something was wrong. natsu look angry as if he wanted to desroy everything around him. before happy could act natsu bursted throught the guild doors and began to go on a ram page destroying anything in site the members of fairy tail began to try to restrain him to no luck not even erza or laxus could so everyone was held up behind the bar. happy "what happen while you two where out" lucy asked

"nothing he was fine..."

"whats that look"

"until he ate those mushrooms"

"what mushroom!" erza shouted/asked

"these.." happy said as he pulled out some left over mushrooms " i told him not to eat them" next to lucy sat levy who pulled out a book "bingo" she said as all eyes where on her "those mushrooms makes who ever eats them go into a state of rage"

" and how do you stop it" asked gray

"this is going to sound like a fairy tail book but him and his true love must kiss" lucy eye began to change to hreats "just like a real fairy tail"

" and this is your fairy tail" levy said as erza push lucy out from behind the guild. "what am I supposed to do" lucy asked as natsu continued his ram page. "sing?" levy said/asked.

Just Give Me a Reason

Song by P!nk

lucy began to sing

Right from the start

You were a thief, you stole my heart

And I your willing victim

I let you see the parts of me, that weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh

Things you never say to me oh oh

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again

It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again

lucy stoped to see if natsu would sing and he began to walk up to here. he then lift his hand and slaped hers sending her flying back to the bar.

erza caught her and made sure she was all right.

"now what" lucy asked. happy looked at gray

" maybe send the one he really loves" looked like fish out of watetvnot under standing what happy was saying he just shokevhis head and turne to gray and said. "gray get out there" gray slowly walked from behind the bar and began to sing to the shocked to everyone in the guild.

Lyrics fromDisney's Descendants 2

Performed by Dove Cameron and Sofia Carson

[gray] I didn't know what you were goin' through

I thought that you were fine

Why did you have to hide

then natsu began to sing to

[natsu] I didn't want to let you down

But the truth is out

It's tearin' me apart, not listenin' to my heart

[natsu] I really had to go

[gray] And I would never stop you

[natsu] Even though we've changed

[gray] Nothing has to change

[Both] And you can find me in the space between

Where two worlds come to meet

I'll never be out of reach

'Cause you're a part of me

So you can find me in the space between

You'll never be alone

No matter where you go

We can meet in the space between

[natsu] Nothing can stay the same

It's growing pains

[gray] Be proud of all the scars

They make you who you are

[gray] I know you have to stay

[natsu] But I'll never really leave you

[gray] Nothing has to change

[natsu] Even though we've changed

[Both] You can find me in the space between

Where two worlds come to meet

I'll never be out of reach

'Cause you're a part of me

So you can find me in the space between

You'll never be alone

No matter where you go

We can meet in the space between

[natsu] There are no words left to say

[gray] I know you gotta find your place

[natsu] But this is not the end

[gray] No

[natsu] You're part of who I am

[Both] Even if we're worlds apart

You're still in my heart

It will always be you and me, yeah!

[gray] You can find me in the space between

[Both] Where two worlds come to meet

[gray] I'll never be out of reach

[natsu] I'll never be out of reach

[gray] No

[Both] 'Cause you're a part of me

So you can find me in the space between

[gray] You'll never be alone

[natsu] No matter where you go

[Both] We can meet in the space between

[gray] Yeah

[natsu] No matter where you go

[gray] No matter where you go

[Both] We can meet in the space between

at that moment the space between the two was closed and they kissed.


	2. Chapter Two

"people talking"

'people thinking'

 ** _"dragons/demons/gods/godess talking"_**

 ** _'dragons/demons/gods/godess thinking'_**

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail in any way

Natsu and Gray part as they look into each other eye.

"I never thougt this would be a realty"

" It wouldnt be if you weren't so clueless as to eat anything you find pyro"

Natsu had a small grin on his face as he sliped into a state of a unconsciousness .

/one week later\\\

lucy, levy and erza where sitting at the bar talking as lucy looked up to the Infirmary and then to mira.

"is he still out after a week?" she asked.

"yes and gray has been up there by his side. i have to take food up there because he only leaves to change clothes and erza has to drag him out of there for that"

" and the s-class trails start tomorrow." erza said as she ate her strawberry cake.

"aren't the two of you suppose to leave today" levy as erza but mira answered

"yes in a hour but i'm staying someone needs to stay and watch over them two"

"so gray gave his spot up" lucy asked

"yea, he's to worryed about natsu" mira said as she fixed a tray of food and headed up stair.

levy and lucy strated to talk about the s-class trail for the next day and erza made her way to the docks to bored the ship for tenruo.

/one week later/

a week had gone by and mira was worryed that some thing had happened because the tenruo group should have returned by now and she thought they need to send someone to make sure they where alright. she was getting ready to head to blue pegus to as for a ride but befor she mad it to the door they open with the magic Council standing there with grim looks on there face. mira walked up to the man who seem to be in charge and got news she didnt want.

/next day\\\

it had only been a day and the new of tenruo being destroyed was sit strong on the minds of fairy tail. there was nothing but silence in the guild of partys and a pink haired dragon slayer wasnt haveing it.

/guild Infirmary\\\

natsu had just woken up and was filled in on what had happen to the tenruo group. it didn't take long for natsu to talk/knock some sense into mira and gray. natsu told them how he had been in his mind scape for the past week and igneel was there. he told the story of how he had been there all of these years and that he wanted him to go some where but didn't give any details. he was also told by igneel that he would be gone for a year. after that the three went down stairs to talk to the guild. natsu and gray said that they thougt mira should be the next guild master and everyone agree. the first thing she did was send everyone away for a year of training with that gray and natsu was off.

/one week later\\\

"hey natsu, you sure this is the place"

"I don't know gray" the two fairy tail members where standing outside a cave in the middle of no where.

 ** _'Natsu this is the place just walk into the cave'_** igneel said inside the mind of natsu.

"yea this is it we just walk right on in" natsu said to gray as he walked in to the cave with the raven head boy walking close by. seconds later they emerged from the cave to find a whole kingdom the first thing they saw was a Castle that seemed to match the one in fiore the only difference was three dragon statues infrount.

"where are we" natsu asked aloud.

"you dont know you idiot"gray all but yelled

" no i'm just going where igneel tells me"

 ** _'this is the Kingdom of the dragons, Drakon'_** igneel said from natsu's mind scape.

"it the kingdom of the dragons gray. its my home"

"thats cool but why are we here"

"igneel said there someone i need to meet and that we should just look around until he shows" gray just nodded as they walked up to the three dragon statues

"hey natsu do you know who they are"

"that one is igneel and ... no way" natsu said as he looke at the names on the plats at the bottom of the statues.

"whats wrong natsu"gray said with a little worry in his voice

" its just the other two dragons are grandeeney and metalicana. wendy and gajeel dragons" the dragon in the middle was igneel. Igneel is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Igneel's lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, are beige in color. Igneel also has noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Igneel's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, Igneel has four legs. the dragon on the left was grandeeney. Grandeeney is a large, four-legged Dragon, whose appearance differs considerably from a traditional Dragon's appearance. She has a white body, which appears to be covered in tissue similar to bird feathers, rather than scales. Her feet resemble bird talons as well. Her head is covered in what appears to be fur and her skull is somewhat broad and flat. The fur extends down the neck and to the upper chest region. on the right was metalicana. Metalicana, like other Dragons, appears as a large four-legged beast, however unlike other Dragons, Metalicana's body is covered in silver, iron scales. The scales themselves give Metalicana the impression of being covered in armor, as from his neck below to his sternum, as well as on his shoulders, forearms, knees, shins, claws and thighs, the scales are plated. In the areas between his underbelly, biceps and calves the plating disappears and instead gives way to cross-hatched scales that resemble chain mail.

Metalicana's head is almost square in shape and his lower jaw has the appearance of being hinged. His eyes are beady and circular with no pupils and black sclera; around his eyes are small black markings which continue around the back of Metalicana's neck. Also unlike other Dragons, Metalicana's wings do not retract nor fold; instead they jut out and are also metallic, save for where the feathers or patagium would be, which are instead a black, downy substance that juts out like normal feathers would. Metalicana also has a tail,that is plated like much of his body that fashions an intricately pointed tip.Also, running down his spine, Metalicana has spiked metal plates.

gray stood there in wow by the dragons but was pulled to reality by an unfamiliar voice. when the two wizards turn around to see a dragon standing be for them. the dragon looked just like igneel the only thing diffrent was that his scales lookes as if they where shifting colors. natsu jumped in frount of gray and took a battle standes.

"who are you" natsu asked ready for any thing.

 ** _"There is no need to worry son of igneel"_** natsu froze when this dragon he never meet knew him and his father.

"w-who are" natsu asked.

 ** _"I am the dragon god Dragul and your new teacher"_**

"what do you mean his new teaher" gray askes

 ** _"I'm going to train natsu to be a dragon god slayer which will allow him to use any dragon slayer element plus a little something but i'll save that for later"_**

"how long will it take"natsu asked

 ** _"a little under a year for you to get the basics down then we can work on you mastering winter since you've got fire down"_**

"and what am going to do the whole time" gray with a little angry in his voice.

 ** _"Do not worry my boy i have something special in mind for you"_** Dragul said as he turn around and let loose a roar that made a portal open up as he walked into it with gray and natsu following him.

when they exited the portal the where at the foot of a Mountain in the middle of a snow storm.

"where are we and why am i freezing" natsu asked before he was interrupted by some woman.

 ** _"the cold never bothered me"_** the woman said as she walked up to the three of them. natsu could not believe what she was wearing in this type of weather. the woman was Slender and had radiant pale skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long platinum blonde hair in a French braid with snow flakes in then. blue eyes and purple eye shadow. she wears a dress that fits perfectly to her body the top of the dress was made from what looked like ice the bottom of the dress had a snow flake design and right side had split up to the knee. to finish the dress off it a long trail with a snow flake design like the dress.

"who are you" gray asked the woman.

 ** _"I am the godess of winter Elsa and i'll be your teacher. you'll be a winter god slayer gray"_**

gray was amazed at what he had been told. he thought natsu may have been loseing it but now he couldn't believe it ingneel had lead them to the people or gods would help them become stronger

 ** _"let go to my Castle and talk more you two look like your freezing"_** the godess said as she looked at the two boys with ice covering them.

 ** _"and your not comeing in like that"_** Elsa said pointing to Dragul. a bright light consumed Dragul and when it cleared left standing was an older looking natsu. the only difference was the hair was wilder ,longer and the same shifting color as the scales of dragul. he was wearing the styel of clothes as natsu it just match his shifting hair color and his scarf was Galaxy blue

"why do you look like me" natsu asked.

 ** _"why wouldn't i. i am your grandfather."_** natsu pause when he said that all kind of thoughts past through his mind and he just stood there. not moveing ,not talking and gray thought he stoped breathing.

"h-how" was the only word natsu said.

 ** _"did igneel not tell you anything of your past."_** the god simple shoke his head.

 ** _"lets go i'll tell you when we get to the Castle. your past is one of pain and importance"_** with that the four of them made there way to the castle.


	3. Chapter Three

"people talking"

'people thinking'

" **dragons/demons/gods/godess talking"**

 **'dragons/demons/gods/godess thinking** '

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail in any way

/one year later\\\

/ice Castle\\\

"finally this nightmare is over" natsu said as he and gray walked down the stairs as the left the room they shared for a year not that they used it much thanks to the training from the gods.

/ first day of training\\\

~NATSU POV~

"Now natsu do you remember how igneel taught you fire magic" dragul asked natsu. natsu stared at the sky trying to remember then he tryed his to be the best igneel he could

" yea he was all like...Fire Dragon Iron Fist" natsu lite his fist on fire and punched the side of a hill completely destroying it.

"he did that but to a Mountain and gave me a rock for me to do it but now that i think about it i hurt myself a lot doing that and it toke weeks to do it"

dragul looked at natsu for the smallest hint of a joke but found none. he then shook he head and sighed.

"Natsu i want you to close your eyes and feel the snow around you become one with it just as you do with fire" as the dragon god talked to natsu the snow stoped in place then it swirled around him and the more natsu focused the faster it swirled until heared the god shout his name.

"now make a blizzard that can destroy the castle and you cant leave til it done" before natsu could say anything the dragon was gone.

/flashback end\\\

it took natsu a week to take down that castle. then gray had to rebuild it and that took him two weeks so the two of them had to sleep in the snow the whole time.

" ** _What nightmare natsu_** " the voice of dragul was heared from down the hallway. natsu as most jumped out of his skin trying to come up with a lie.

"oh, nothing gramps" natsu answered waveing off his grandfather and for a moment he got a way until Dragul relized something.

" ** _hey natsu you know you only call me gramps when your lieing_** " the dragon said as he looked into natsu eyes. befor natsu could say anything gray jumped in.

" he was just say that your training was a nightmare" gray said trying not to laugh for whats to come as the dragon formed a psychotic grin on his face. instead of runing natsu got the idea to call elsa over.

"if that how you what to play ice sicle... hey big sis gray said that you're not as good as you think when it comes to winter magic." by the time natsu finished the sentence elsa was inchs away from gray's face.

" ** _You said what my dear gray_** " the godess ask placeing her hand on gray's face as ice formed.

" why you over sized flame thrower" gray jump at natsu as they started another one of there fight throwing insults, magic along with anything they could find back and fourth. the gods just shock there heads as Dragul walked up behind the two and knocked them while elsa opened a portal following him as he carried there now unconscience bodys through it.when the two gods emerge from the portal they where in the center of the guild and waa greated with a group of wizards ready to end them.

~FAIRY TAIL POV~

the members of fairy tail and Lamia Scale all stoped what they where doing when they saw the portal open in the center of the guild hall as the two people came out with two unconscious boys in there arms. everyone got into a battle stance as the two people looked around until they layed eyes on the Platinum blond they where looking for. the girl walked past all the guild members and to the to people.

" are you who i think you are" she asked the two of them and the man spoke. his voice alone had power that they couldn't belive.

" ** _Yes, i am Dragul and this is Elsa_** " the now know dragul said. now the guild members noticed that the man looked like natsu and dressed like him to the only thing was his hair and clothes color where shifting. what the woman was wearing was not to crazy but what the guilds realy wanted to know was who where these two people. before they could ask anything natsu and gray jumped out of the two people arm and went back to fighting until they saw there wear home.

"Hey guys" the two said to the guild members they hadn't seen in a year. before they could have a reunion gray heard a voice he wish he didnt.

"looks like little gray hasn't grown up at all" gray turns to the voice and finds lyon his rival and member of Lamia Scale Guild.

"what are you doing here" gray all but shouted

"is that really any way to talk to a wizard Saint" lyon ask with a smug grin as gray began to get a few idea on how to test how strong he got and how to put lyon in his place wizard saint or not.

" i am so sorry Mister wizard Saint sir how about we take this to the back where you can ahow me how to treat a saint" gray asked as he walked to the beach behind the guild with everyone following.

"and how about we make this a team battle we can pick any one from our guild fair."

"thats your funeral...jura come on" the iron rock walked over and stood next to lyon with out a word.

" if pick him it's only far i pick drag-..."

"you said a member of your guild you cant have that man on your team."

"dragul is a member of our guild and i not picking him because i know some one just as strong Dragneel" with that the slayer appeared in a swirl of fire.

"What" was the only word to leave his mouth.

" where haveing a team battle against them" he said pointing at the two members of Lamia Scale as natsu gain his grin the members of fairy tail havent seen in a year. mira walked to the center of the beach ready to start the fight but all the members of fairy tail and the visting guild all shouted wait because they where placeing bets. everyone had betted against the two slayer but mira because she knew what they had been doing the past year she just didnt know how strong they where. when all the bets where in the fight stared with lyon makeing the frist move.

 **" Ice make: dragonflys"** ten dragonflys came into existence and hit natsu and gray head on sending them crashing into the ground and before they could get up jura rasied his hand and pillars of harden rockes rose from the ground sending gray and natsu high onto the air. then lyon sent four ice falcons at natsu and gray sending the higher into the sky. before jumping into the air.

"jura lets finshed this" lyon said as he foucesd on two fairy tail wizards" this is why i am a wizard Saints gray"

lyon magic pressure began to rise. mira was getting ready to stop the fight but was stoped by elsa. "let them fight you havent seen what they can do" mira chose not to ask any queseans as see foucsed back on the fight. lyon magic reached it's peck as he casted his spell.

" **Ice make: water serpent** " a serpent made of ice raced to the to slayer as it did rocks began to form a armor around it. on impact gray and natsu was frozen as they fell to the ground. wjen theu landed the ice shattered leaveing a pair of Motionless slayers. before lyon could claim victory the two got up but something was different. natsu had some kind of shifed in personality because he seemed calm and collecting. he seemed cool as ice and gray had all out losted. gray began to slowly clap his hands as he did snow flakes fell from his hand as his magic pressure rose.

" you did good lyon just not good enough" the snow swirled around gray. when it stop it shot into the sky and began to snow and the ocean froze but the bigest change were gray's clothes. they now consisted of light blue pants with a dark blue belt that had a large black buckle, a dark blue V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a light blue trench-coat with dark blue lining going down the sleeves, and light blue boots with black plates to protect his shins. He had a black plate worn on the left side of his coat, and a pair of light blue fingerless gloves. He wore a strap that went over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side. on the whole outfit a snow flake design was seen.

"you think a change of clothes can help you gray" lyon was waiting for gray to talk but natsu was the one to speak as he ate a ice shard from lyons last spell and to the shock of the guild his voice was cold as ice.

"lyon you said that is the power that makes you a wizard saint so it only fair i show you the power that makes me a god" with that natsu power sky rockted with no sign of stoping.

" you really think gods are real fire stick" as lyon finshed the now snow covered ground shot up sending him into the sky when he fell he met gray's fist

"only i can make fun of him and as for you thinking gods are not real..." as gray talk natsu power continue to grow as he finished gray's sentence.

"let have some people introduce themselves" natsu then pointed to elsa and dragul. who both had a psychotic smile on there face

" ** _I am Elsa godess of winter"_**

 ** _" I am Dragul Dragneel god of dragons"_**

" I am gray fulbuster son of winter as well as its god slayer"

" and I am natsu dragneel son of the dragons as well as there god slayer and next king" everyone where at a lost for words two gods stand befor them but everyone held there questions so the fight could continue.

" now its my turn... **Dragon God Secret Art: Element shift: Winter** " a magic circle formed below natsu with the color matching dragul's shifting hair. the magic circle stopped changeing colors and was now light blue. natsu was then encased in snow when the snow melted natsu had a new look his vest was now a light blue jacket ziped to the top with fur out lineing it. his pants where now light blue, longer and had fur on the bottom. he also had on a pair of light blue boots.

"now lets get done"


	4. Chapter Four

"people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/gods/godess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/godess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail in any way

the guild was shoked by the power gray and natsu.gray's power was calm and under control. while natsu's power was running wild until a crown of ice formed on his head as his hair turned light blue and grow til it was as long as mira's. the crown on natsu's head where two dragons meeting at the center holding what would later be know as the eye of the storm.gray had made his way back to natsu's side. natsu's eyes where now trained on lyon and jura as the snow swirled around him. then his cold voice spoke.

"Winter dragons Blizard"

"Winter make: ice shards" lyon and jura was sent into the air by the blizard as the ice shards sent them higer into the air.

"this is true power" natsu cold voice spoke from above them as he toke a deep breath. while gray did the same as he moved below the two saints.

"Winter dragon's roar"

"Winter god's bellow" the two breath attaks raced to the middle where there target where. as a last minte save lyon formed a mulite layer ice spere around his self while jura took the attake head on. natsu ended his attak and land next to gray as the two saints crashed into the snow covered beach. to there cridet as wizard saints the two got up and readyed there selves for a real fight. jura brought two pillars from the ground foruceing the two slayers into the air. lyon then sent a huge falcon made of ice at the two. natsu's leg was coverd by a small blizard as he smashed the falcon. while gray used natsu's sholder as a steping stone to place his self over the saints as his fist was covered in ice.

"Winter gods Ice Age" lyon dodged it but was supried when grays fist made contake with the beach ice shoot up from the ground foucsing the two back.

"gray you haved you fun. there more inporton things to do lets"

"but.."

"no gray it on the way." the snow incased natsu once agina befor melting leaveing natsu in his normal cothes as his crown vanished and his hair turned pink once more. he then made his way to the she-devil. as his face became serouis a lightning sparked around him.

"so are you to giveing up or not"

"natsuuuuu"

"fine, Lightning dragon's sparks" small sparks of lightning began to go off around lyon and jura increcing in size til they turned into exploseing forucs the two into an uncoucice state.

"there are you happy" gray gave natsu a smile right befor covered his body. the ice shatered leave gray in normal cothes for all of two seconds befor he riped his shirt off and jumped on to natsu's back.

"now in the next three at the most demons are going to attak magniol."

"you idiots!"massaved shards of ice shot from the earth sending the two flying back. gray was unharmed since he was behind natsu but the dragon slayer's cothes where ripped and he had cut all over his body that began to heal insyaly.

"just as i thought you plan to take this one by your self."

"sis i need to know just where my power level lays next to these demon."

"you idoit you plan to fight it by your self"

"gray calm down my grandson can handle his self he was trained by a god just as you and he holds more power then he showed when you two spared."

"lisen it right above use and when it lands no one gets involed" everyone gave a nodd as the demon came crashing down on the beach where lyon a jura where.

"that demon just killed lyon and jura" a members of Lamia Scale said til they noticed natsu holding lyon while jura was on the fround by his feet.

"when did he move that fast" jet asked from behind mira who was as lost as him but thanks to dragul they where filled in.

" this is one of the many new spells natsu's has made. when i began training natsu in lightning dragon magic he asked me about being able to turn into lightning like that kid laxus so i told him about all slayers can turn into what every elemet they control. if he had more time with ingeel he could haved learn to turn in to fire but now that he is learning so many elements he can no longer change into any kind of element. so in order to keep up with the speed of lightning dragons and other lightning creatuser he creatide this..."

" dragon slayer secret art: lightning dragon flying thunder god tectica" in a flash of golden light a three prong kunia formed in natsu's hand. natsu throw the kunai at the demon who moved its head out of the way of the kunia. the moment the kunia past the demon a bolt of lightning hit it. when the light cleared natsu was holding a new attake and it was giveing off a strange sound.

"dragon god secret art: sky dragon: Rasenshuriken"

"and whats that" mira asked a little taken back by the power behind the attake.

"thats anthor of natsu's new attaks and he made it thanks to you. natsu ran into two problems afther makeing the flying thunder tecneac. in order to use it he had to foucus all his lightning slayer magic into it. so he had to find an element to use in unsion with it. which lead to his second problem. sky dragons aren't really attake types so natsu had to inpervise. dragon gods have the skill use pure engery much like the black dragons apoclops energy. we turned it into one detrocdeve move called the Rasengan. natsu toke that and cobianed it with sky dragon magic. he then place tranformation magic into it to from them into blades that can cut even steel. natsu is the smarts slayer i have ever meet. he has combinted three types of magic into one power house spell, but there was one side effect that can makes natsu unable to die. when he releases the magic stored on the mark on his arm he can heal all wounds on his body with casting any other spells"

"but wendy told use sky dragon cant heal there own wounds" mira said as natsu throw his attake that expainded on contact. the demon dodged it by turning into lightning and moved from the attaks range while natsu reapered at his starting place.

" **That mira is true not even dragon gods can do it but natsu found a way to combion and store sky, ligtning and engery dragon magic to turn his self into some thing new. natsu has become what we learned to call an hibriyed."** lightning bolt began to fire at natsu as two small ords began to in natsu's hand.

 **"dragon god Rasengan baroge"** natsu began to deflect all the lightning blots comeing his way as he closed in on the demon. when he was right under the demon natsu took a deep breath.

" **sky dragon's roar** " natsu's attake made diracte contac with the demon sending it into the air. natsu watch as it fell to the ground. now the natsu had seen what the demon could do it was time to take it on without any holds on his power.

"Dragon God Secret Art: Element shift: **hybriaed: storm"** natsu's power sky rokected as storm clouds fromed and the air got thicker from the magic comeing from natsu.

"when natsu faced us he was olding back" jura said a little supriced by the power natsu had gain since there mission to defet the oricion sesic.

" **of cource he was only in that fight to pleace his 'little snow' as he would say** "

"shut up elsa" a very red gray said as everyone foucesed on natsu's new set of clothes.natsu now wore gray tactical pants and a padded vest with Tri-Tex fabric with a pair of gray tactical also had a tactical belt and a tactical leg strap. he had gray polarized sport sunglasses and he had a pair of gray leather gloves. to finish it off he had a gray leather trench coat with the inside light blue. on the back of the trench where the kanjia for storm writen in light blue. the whole outfit had a light blue lightning disine acrwoss it. natsu's hair once agina had grown and was now gray with light blue high lights. natsu now had blue light sparking around him.

 **"this is natsu's true power. he is the first true dragon hypride"** dragul spoke with pure pride in his voice as he watched natsu doge a few lightning bolts.


	5. Chapter Five

Natsu looked the demon in the eyes before they charged each other as Natsu faced one of the many demons that would attack the kingdom over the next seven years.

/Seven years later\\\

"do you think we'll find them Jet." A muscler man asked as they stood at the edge of the flying ship.

"They think it's time and they haven't let us down once so I trust them" Jet said as they turned their head to see a little girl running their way.

"Uncle Droy pick me up" she said as the muscler man picked her up and placed her on his shoulders so she could see the sea below them. not far behind her came a man and woman.

"todays the day" the woman spoke as she looked below them when the girl got their attention.

"mama who's that '' she asked as all eyes moved to the girl floating on the water. She looked up to them with a small smile before a sphere with the Fairy Tail mark on it began to surface. the girl turned around and began to make her way towards it.

"Jet follow her we'll land the ship" Jet nodded as the woman began to give orders and he jumped from the ship landing on the water with his feet touching the water for just a moment before he took off running behind the girl. Jet followed the girl on to the island to find Gajeel laying next to the rock the girl was standing on. She then motioned behind her showing him the rest of the missing Fairy Tail members. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he woke all his lost family. Jet woke everyone up as Droy joined to help when everyone was awake they followed the shadow gear members to the beach where the ship had they got there the little girl was in the arms of man as tears formed in his and the woman's eyes.

"Erza" the woman spoke as she looked at the armored mage who hadn't aged a day.

"Bisca… Alzack" she asked who looked at the two who looked as if they hadn't seen her in years.

"Can someone tell us what's going on and where Salamander and that popsicle." Gajeel asked as the group got themselves together.

"everything will be explained when we return to the castle." Bisca said as she motioned for them to follow. when Makrov realized what she said.

"Why are we going to the castle" he asked as Jet turned to the old.

"Well it's been seven years since Acnologia attack here and in that time Zeref's demons have started to appear once more." he said with Droy taking over as they made their way onto the ship.

"there was only three people who could kill the demons at the time but after being trained day in and day out Fairy Tail became the only guild that could kill the demons granted it takes a group of us but we can do it and five years ago the king realized just how big of a threat the demons where even though the magic council where ignoring it. so the magic council was disbanded and Fairy Tail was put in charge with the king stepping down given the crown to Fairy Tail..."

"so Fairy Tail is no longer a guild but the new magic council and someone in the guild is the king" makrov asked cutting Dory off. who shocked his head as Bisca, Alzack, and Jet sat down next to him with Bisca countied the recap.

" no our master at the time thought the kingdom would run better if a face they where use to was still there so he stayed king but only in face. in the background the rune knights fell under the order of Fairy Tail and where split into three main groups known as the Children of Winter, the Children of Edom, and the Children of Idris each group is lead by the top three mages of Fairy Tail and the are known as the Three Great Fairy's. They each have different jobs to run the kingdom. The Children of Winter's leader runs all event and diplomatic tasks. The children of Edom's leader is incharge of the army and watch over the guilds. The children of Idris' leader who is also the leader of the three is the current guild master, leader of the Wizard Saints who act as the wizard council and handle the public view and training of the kingdoms armors as well as the guild's." Bisca finished.

"and who exactly are these people" Erza asked as Bisca got up.

"How about we just take you to them" she said as Ezra realized that they had made it to the kingdom. the ship hovered at the front gate as everyone got off and a few rune knights climbed on and took it away. The group walked down the hall that seemed to lead to the throne room after a few minutes of walking they reached a huge set of doors. when they opened the doors a huge amount of magic power washed over them followed by yelling.

"I said I'll go there is no time for us to assable a team" a male voice yelled as a second one spoke

" you can't be that big of a idiot to face a demon the you know nothing about." he asked as the first male counter

"i looked over END's memories the demon is named cenbress a three headed demon each head controls a element. Fire, lightning, and ice if they combine the power they can release some kind of demonic energy. so if it'll make you feel better you two can come but we need to be battle ready." he said as there was a female voice heared next.

"who are you leave in charge while we're gone your assassination team has yet to return." she asked.

" no their back with our friends but we don't have time for that." he said has the other man and the woman turned their heads to see their lost family with open mouths.

"Gray...Mira...Natsu" everyone yelled as Natsu gave his signature grin.

"Sup guy's i wish we can have a big reunion but we have somethings to handle" he said as he felt Gray's power rise followed by him casting his spell.

" **Winter God's Battle Suit** " ice covered Gray before shattering showing him in a new set of clothes. He now wears a white double-breasted trench coat with blue lapels that is fastened by four buttons on either side and which has the symbol of the wizard saints on its left breast and a symbol that was similar but had the fairy tail guild mark at its center. He has a galaxy blue belt with a large buckle around his waist, slightly baggy white pants, and white boots with furry galaxy blue liners. ice covered his shoulders, forearms, and knees. the group could feel a massive wave of power coming off that was matched by Mira.

" **Reign over the Frosted Heavens...Satan Soul: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru** " her clothes where replaced by a crimson red, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back ice forms onto her right arm in the shape of a dragon's head. The ice continues forming up over her shoulders, with two large wings sprouting from her back and a long tail. The ice forms down her left arm and encases her hand, which ends in a claw. Mira's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to her left hand, as they also end in claws. She gains a mask of ice covering half her face with a hole for her eye, as well as two protrusions on her head resembling horns. Mira's power was easily matching Gray's but anyone can tell that she could easily overpower him.

"Are you ready to go" Natsu asked as they gave a nodded.

"if you would wait here will be back in at least an hour" Natsu said as his magic power washed away Gray's and Mira's easily. the wind in the room picked up and blue light formed around Natsu gaining Laxus attueion.

" **Dragon God Secret Art: Elemental Shift: Hybrid: Storm** " grey clouds formed around Natsu before vanishing when they cleared Natsu also had a change of clothes. he was primarily wearing a sleeveless grey shirt with a grey jacket that has light blue lining along the edges. a grey, long-sleeved, hooded cloak whose tail comes down to his upper calves with a light blue lightning design. Emblazoned in light blue on the back is the same symbols that was present on grays battlesuit.

"you said he's at the North border" Natsu asked a rune knight that the rest didn't realize was in the room.

"yes lord Dragneel" the knight said as Natsu gave the tenrou group his signature grin as the three vanshided in a bolt of light blue lightning. when they where gone the group began to bombard Bisca with all kinds of questions before the rune knight from earlier spoke.

"sorry Children of Idris but with the royals gone I will have to ask you to leave" he said as he leading everyone out the door before closing it and standing guard.

"lets go to the main hall and I'll answer any questions" Bisca said as her daughter followed her with the rest of the guild not far behind. as they where walking two teen boys walked past them head towards the room they just left.

"hey brats you can't go in there" Laxus said when the teens head snaped in his direction.

"who are you calling a brat" the teen said in a dangers tone.

"calm down Nick this is Laxus one of your fathers friends who went miss seven years ago." Bisca said as the second teen took inchresest while Nick stared down Laxus.

"I don't care I should smash his head in" Nick said as the second teen hit him over the head.

"I am sorry about my younger brother's behaver but you should really watch what you say to people when you don't know who they are" the boy said as he looked over the group.

" we know who you are so let us icerscue ourselves" he said punching his brother in the head again. the teen grumbled something before looking at Laxus once again.

" I am wizard saint Nicholas Dragneel assistant commander of the Children of Winter. I am a time god slayer and can use basic winter god slayer magic " the boy said shocking the group but then they realized that the boy dressed a lot like Gray did when he was younger and his hair was styled much in the same way but was bloned with black highlights.

"I am wizard saint Doryu Dragneel assistant commander of the Children of Idris. I am an elemental Dragon slayer so I use all seven basic elements and can fuse a few" the now named Doryu said as the the group realized that he dressed like Natsu did when he was younger he had black hair with pink highlights.

" somebody wants to tell us how the stripper and and salamander have kids this old." Gajeel said looking at Nick who sent him a death glare much like he did Laxus.

"oh well there're not our real parents when I was ten and Nick was nine a demon attacked our village and killed our parent. pops came in and stopped the demon from killing use while dad used his ice magic to protect the surviving villagers. after the fight was over they rushed use to get medical attention but we need a blood transfusion so pops gave me one and dad gave Nick one. since then we gain some of they're hair color as while as some of the magical abilities. Since they didn't want us to be without a home or parents they adopted us and we have had a great five years together" Doryu said finishing his story with the girls gaining sadden looks. Nick began to grumble once again before he looked at Bisca.

"tell the old man that I need help unlocking my battle suit every time I try. it comes out incomplete" he said as the woman nodded before the teen vanished in a whirlwind of snow.

"I'll talk to pops when he returns it about the Grand Magic Games i want to protiapate" he said as he walked away sniffing the air trying to find his brother. Bisca began to walk when she notice that the Tenrou group was not following.

"what wrong" she asked looking at the group. erza voice what everyone was thinking.

"are they really wizard saints" she asked.

"yea Natsu is rank one, Gray rank two, Mira is rank three. over the years a lot of things happened. our number one wizard saint betrayed us two and three retried. four hasn't been heard from but as far as we know is alive. Nicholas hold number five and Doryu is number six but one can argue that they are a even match." she said as the group looked in shock. Fairy Tail had come a long way in seven years.

"so Fairy Tail houses five of the ten wizard saints" erza asked but was shocked when Bisca shock her head no.

"we house six but their are a couple of other who are on wizard saint level and don't think the other guilds aren't strong over the past seven years the kingdom had to grow in order to face the demon Fairy Tail may be the only guild as a whole who can face the demons but there some mages who can just not the whole guild. seven years ago gildarts could take on any of the wizard saints but now even the tenth wizard saint could go toe to toe with him" Bisca said stopping in front of a set of doors she turned to the group who seemed unsure of her words. gildarts is a monster can the wizard saints really stand against him.

"I didn't think you would believe me that's why we are here" she said opening the doors as a bright light shined into the hall.

"this is Fairy Royal. three years ago the master created this event and everyday on every hour we have a battle. a mage from any guild can challenge another mage. this is so we can scale the power of most of the mages in the kingdom as well as give them real battle experience" she said as the group looked at the opened field the very ground benth their feet gave off massive magical power and around them was a wild environment.

"Natsu spent six months creating this the environment is built with in a pocket of space and time and can help or hurt any mage and this is just the front view look up there" the group turned to see a lacarma screen showing the battle field it went for miles and any thing from lava to ice.

"if you want we can have a few extra fights" she said as a few bells went off and everyone began to cheer after everyone calmed down jet voice came over the speakers.

"the long awaited fight is cancelled" he said as the crowd went into a up roar.

"whats going on" Lucy asked.

"today for the first time in five years Gray Nastu and Mira where going to have a all out fight." she said before she was interrupted by a voice.

"yea we had the guild master conference moved here just to see the fight" the voice spoke as the group turned to see a group of mages behind them.

"how are you master Goldmine" she asked as she looked at the master.

"I'm fine but how are you going to please this crowd" he asked as a wicked grin formed on her face.

"just our luck they agreed to fight full out for the first time " she said a Goldmine smiled.

"well let me go find a seat."the man said as he left finding a seat in front of a screen. Bisca walked up some stairs.

"this is the royals private room but you need to watch this fight just to see how far behind you guys are and how much you need to grow." the screen came on as two figures appeared in the basic grassland field. the crowd calmed seeing them as Jet spoke once again.

"Tschoday for the first time Nicholas and Doryu Dragneel will face off at full power" the crowd instantly went into a up roar.

"pops isn't going to like this" Doryu said as he moved into his battle stance with Nick following close behind.

"he'll be fine him and dad was going to destroy it anyway" he said as his older brother nodded in agreement.

"let's make a bet if I win you have to asked that guy from our home town out I know you been going to see him" the god slayer began to blush as his power began to flood the field.

"then your going to ask out the princess if I win" this time it was the Dragon slayers turn to blush. he quickly gain his composers before his magic covered the field. the two teens vanished before reappearing in the center there two fist connect sending shock waves. in the matter of seconds both boys jumped back from one another as a creater formed where they once stood.

"what happen" lucy asked as many of them missed what happened.

"in those few seconds they delivered over a hundred blows each but the last attack Doryu landed. at the last second he dodged but at the same time he delivered a swift blow to Nicholas." when they looked back up to the screen they saw the god slayer cough up some blood with a grin on his face that turned chaotic as he wiped it away before looking at what was left on his hand.

"it's been a while hasn't" he said to his brother who jumped back as he appeared in front of him bring down an ice sword. the dragon slayer barely dodged it. he looked down and realized that the sword cut his arm and blood was dripping from his arm.

"yea the last time we saw our own blood was five years ago" dropped the sword as it melted and he removed all his upper body clothing revealing his toned chest and six pack causeing the girls watching to gain nose bleeds with some saying that one day he'll be their husband but in a corner a teen boy sat blushing as he watched the teen. The teen has short brown curly hair and green eyes. His skin is darker than most of the other people in the kingdom and he sports a green tunic with a brown buckled belt. He pairs this with dark grey pants and brown boots going to his mid-thighs. He also wraps a red scarf around his neck and is wearing a pair of gloves. the teen jumped when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder.

"How you doing Percy" a voice spoke the now named Percy turn to see Natsu standing behind him. the teen quickly got up and keeled in front of him.

"sorry I didn't know that was you lor.." the teem was cut off as his face was sent into the ground.

"I told you to stop doing that your like my son you kids grew up together stop acting like that. speaking of which when are you and Nick going talk about how you really feel" Natsu asked as the teen blushed for the second time that day.

"I dont know what your talking about" he said as Natsu gave him a knowing look.

"Remember I see everything all the way down to how you freeze when he enters the room or how you hold your breath when he's near you" Natsu as Percy blushed once again but this time of embarrassment.

"He does like you. he calls your name in his sleep especially when he has a nightmare about that day. Gray told me when he was protecting everyone he had to find you and bring you back to him cause Nick was only worried about you." Natsu said as he looked into the sky trailing off in thought.

"I will after the Grand Magic Games I need to win them to make sure I can protect him so nothing like that happens again." he said on the verge of tears

"I know how you fell but let me tell you something I had to learn when me and Gray started to fight demons. he doesn't need someone to protect him he needs someone to stand by him. Nick is a lot like Gray strong willed, arrgent, but most of all proud. sometimes that is their downfall but our job is to be their to catch them when they fall that's all we can really do. think about that and remember that we are having the ball tonight and he doesn't have a date"the teen nodded as Natsu looked up to the screen to see both boys using all their willpower to stay standing.

"I guess their about done" Natsu was getting ready when a pair of arms warped around his neck.

"let them finish" the voice said as Natsu turned around and brought his hands around Gray's waist.

"I am. do you have everything ready for the ball"

"yea Elsa made my tux so I don't have to buy one" a panic looked formed on Natsu's face.

"what you do" Gray asked in a threatening tone.

"I forgot to find a tux" ice shoot from the ground as the crowd watching the fight turned to focus on Natsu and Gray. Percy took a step back as Natsu choose his next words carefully.

"I've been training and tracking Acnologia along with my brother" Gray sighed before turning around.

"just make sure you're ready by nine" Natsu looked up at one of the clocks to see that it was almost five.

"and Percival as of today you are the assistant commander of the Children of Edom. Mira wanted to tell you herself but she had some things to handle" Gray vanished as Natsu grabbed hold of Percival.

"now you need a tux she is going to kill me" the master said vanishing in a bolt of ligthning. he reappeared in the center of the fighting teens. Natsu looked both ways to see an uce covered fist and fire covered fist come towards him. the guild master jumped back forgetting that he brought Percy.

"crap" was the only word he was able to say when the two attacks connected with Percival stuck in the middle an explosion went off causeing dust to kick up.

"Percy are you alive" Natsu said looking into the dust clouds. When the cloud settled Percy had two swords in either hand blocking the attack. his green eyes flashed crimson red for a moment as the swords vanished in a bright light. the teen nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head as a sheepish smile formed.

"sorry about that I panicked" the other two teens stopped their outward magic flow their wounds began to heal and a bright light covered thier bodys it cleared and they where in a clean pair of clothes.

"anyway" Natsu said gaining their attention as the three teens tried to punch him only for him to block them.

"I was going to say sorry." Natsu said with a fake hurt look on his face as he opened a portal.

"let go we need to go see lady Vanessa so she can make our tux for the ball to night" Natsu walked through the portal with Droyu following close behind. nick started to walk when he realized the Laramie screens should be off. this was his chance. Nick stopped and turned to Percy and looked him in the eyes. he didn't really know what to say he had wanted to do this for years but didn't really know how and he still didn't know how.

"Percival.."

"Nicholas.." both teens laughed then Nick signaled for the other teen to continue.

"I make this quick I like you alot like more then a friend. I know you have your fangirls and would rath..." Percival was cut off when Nick pulled him into a kiss

"you always talk to much" Nick said with a grin on his face as Percy gained a sheepish smile.

"Whats wrong"

"can we do that agina I wasn't ready" he said as Nick started to laugh.

"what's so funny"

"I am just so happy I really do like you" he said calming down as he pulled Percy in once more as he softly kissed him. after a few moments Nick pulled away as he stared into Percy's green eyes. he released a small sigh as a grin formed on his face. this was going to be the start of some of the greatest days of his life as well as some of the worst. Nicholas grabbed Percival's hand as they walked threw the portal. what they didn't know was that the lamrica screens where still on and almost everyone in the kingdom saw what happened between the two.

/unknown building\\\

Percy and Nick emerged from the portal to find Natsu being chased by a woman.

"I said I was sorry you know we have to have special made clothes and Gray didn't remind me" the woman stopped chasing Natsu giving him a chance to catch his breath.

"your lucky I prepared all five of you out fits." Natsu looked around realizing that there was only four of them.

"but there is only four of us"

"the princess asked me to make her dress to match..." the goddess looked towards Doryu who was signaling for her not to say his name. a evil grin formed on her face as she countied.

"she wanted to match her boyfriend Doryu" as the name left her mouth a dark arua covered the room as Doryu began to sweat when he felt Nick piercing glare.

"ok before you get mad I knew I was going to win that's why I didn't say anything about me and her already being together." Nick was getting ready to attack his brother when thread began to wrap around him.

"not here" she said as Nick calmed down.

"sorry Lady Vanessa" the woman shock her head as she walked into another room with the group following.

"each suit is made to sync with your magic as well as repair it's self and heal you but Percy your suit is my master piece along with the devil of war i created an armor that not only sync with but amplify your magic." the goddess stepped to the side showing percy his new armor. the armor was a full body jet black with crimson red details. behind it flowed a crimson red cape with the symbol of the devils on the back. the teen placed his hand on the armor which glowed befor forming around his body.

"now add some magic to it" the teen did as he was told and when he did the armor glowed once again. the armor completely changed it was now a black suit with red outline with matching shirt and tie. on his hands was a galut that matched the armors design he also had had metal boots that reached his knees that matched. there also was metal plateing on his shoulder which held the crimson red cape in place that was still present. Vanessa walked around makeing sure everything fit perfectly.

"oh and I have something for you is from the war devil." she touched the walk as a door opened up and a hilt came out.

"whats the point of having a sword without a blade" Percy asked as she tossed it to Natsu. the god slayer swag the the helt a couple of times befor he held it in frount of his self.

"you are the blade..." Natsu began as his magic rose.

"your magic becomes the blade" the blade formed and began to change froms

"your magic becomes so sharp it can cut threw even my dragon scales" Natsu counseled his magic once more before the hilt in his requip space.

"but where you stand now i think it should stay with me til your ready to use it" the teen nodded as his clothes changed back to his normal set.

"now this is for you nick" Vanessa said as Nick's outfit appeared on him. it wasa white long coat. The long coat has a wide, open collar which exposes a large amount of his chest and has a galaxy blue belt with a white buckle. The bottom half of the long coat flares outand has pockets. he had white pants and galaxy blue metal studs sewn into the forearms of the coat. Nicholas thanked the goddess and placed the outfit in his requip place.

"this is yours my sweet Doryu" thread began to wrap around him. when it stip he was in a new set of clothes. he was now wearing a white, sleeveless coat adorned by a batch of black X-shaped buttons from all around the high collar, black lining, black color on the inside, and a coat's tail. He also had black pants with matching colored boots. the teen sent it to his requip space as the goddess looked to natsu as a tick mark appered on her for head.

"why is makeing colthes for you so hard." she said as they walked into another room the moment they walked into the room a mass of power brought them to their knees. the teen was finding hard to breath but Natsu and Vanessa was standing as if nothing was happing.

"sorry I forget to tell you three to wait outside Natsu's outfit is made with hybrids force and I cant really control it." Natsu shocked his head has he walked up to the outfit and placed his hand on it. Natsu was covered in a light as the colthes appeared on his body. Natsu was covered in a black and white full body suit of armor. the armour changed into a suit much like Nick's but had a black and white color scheme. he also had a black button up shirt that had the top two buttons unbutton. he had white tie hanging around his neck loosely.

"thank you lady Vanessa" Natsu said bowing to the goddess. he turned and opened a portal once agian as the group entered to go get ready for the ball.


End file.
